The present invention relates to a saw blade with a row of teeth which are arranged parallel to the side faces of the saw blade.
It is known to set the teeth of a saw blade, which means to bend them alternatingly in opposite directions with reference to the center plane of the blade, which is parallel to its side faces. Thereby it is accomplished that the cut made by the saw is somewhat wider than the thickness of the saw blade. It is known that this is necessary to avoid the saw's jamming and getting excessively hot during the sawing process. The setting of the teeth is a very precise and delicate work.
Circular saws are also known which are provided with cavity facets. Such saw blades are, in the direction away from the teeth, tapered or reduced in thickness, i.e. such blades diminish in thickness in the direction away from the teeth. The reason for such a formation of the blades is to have the saw chips or the sawdust that is not transported away to the side by the movement of the blade, to move in the direction vertical to the row of teeth into the hollow space formed by the cavity facets.
In practice, however, even saw blades with cavity facets oftentimes will not sufficiently transport the saw chips away. This causes a detrimental warming up of the blade. In addition to this, in surgical operations on bones, an undesired compression of bone dust will occur (pasting).